Statement of Work Risa is a PhD student in both the University Program in Environmental Health and Toxicology in the Nicholas School of the Environment and the Department of Pathology in the Duke University School of Medicine. She is a member of the Devi lab in the Duke Department of Surgery, Division of Surgical Sciences, and will be mentored additionally by Dr. Kevin Williams of NCCU and Dr. Steven Patierno of DCI. Risa is concurrently receiving training in disparity and equity principles as a selected member of the 2016 cohort of BioCoRE, an office of biomedical graduate diversity program at Duke. She is also a selected PhD fellow in the Duke/NCCU Cancer Research Education Program (2018-2020), funded by the parent P20 grant. She is further an active member of the Duke chapter of the Society for Advancing Chicanos and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS). She is committed to scientific research and training, and a contributing member of the diverse minority scientist community at Duke. Risa will conduct research in concordance of the P20 parent grant aims. Aim 1. To investigate whether XIAP drives organoid formation and growth in AA IBC tumor organoid models. Aim 2. To establish that XIAP modulates anti-cancer drug efficacy in AA IBC tumor organoid models.